With the prevalence of communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, cellular phones, tablet PCs, laptops, and the like), teenagers, adolescents, and children are often generating and sending a large number of messages (e.g., text messages) from their communication devices to friends, etc. However, the service plan for the communication device (e.g., service plan for a mobile phone) is typically paid for by the child's parent. Hence, disagreement can arise between the parent(s) and the child regarding the amount of messages sent for a given billing period of a service plan. The parent is concerned by the volume of messages being generated by the child, and the time spent in message exchange, while the child considers the number of messages to be normal in view of maintaining communication with their friends, peers, family, etc. Similarly, operation of the communication device in terms of minutes spent talking can also be of concern to a parent.
Furthermore, the academic achievement of the child is also of concern to the parent, with the parent often looking for any means to provide the child with a stimulus and/or incentive for learning to enhance the child's academic achievement.